Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,791, a footrest with a small light on the outer bottom edge used for side clearance for other cycles.
When applicant applied for patent the prior art varied in shapes and styles. Some had reflectors that could be seen when reflecting other light sources. Another style had a small light for to identify the clearance between two motorcycles driving side by side. Originally, footrests were made for riders and passengers to rest their feet while riding. Applicant""s invention does that and more. It provides an accessory light built-in, with a large lens substantially covering the bottom side, giving a light source day or night. This invention""s light source is comprehensive and durable, protected in the base (10) by gasket (16), lens (18) and lens cover (20), thus helping identify the motorcycle.
This invention is an improved footrest for motorcycles, combining a footrest and an accessory light. A light is built into the footrest with a lens the length of the footrest.
The footrest can be attached, with existing clamps now on the market, to the frame of the motorcycle in the following three positions:
1. Attached in rider""s normal footrest position with light facing down.
2. Attached to the same part of the frame but higher and more towards the front to suit the rider, with light facing out forward. This is commonly known as the xe2x80x9chighway positionxe2x80x9d.
3. Attached as passenger footrest-attached to motorcycle in passenger peg position with light facing down. When retracted provides side light.